


Set in stone

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise breaks the news to Beaumont that she might be leaving Miami
Relationships: Annalise Villa/Adrian Webb, Beaumont Rosewood/Adrian Webb, Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Eddie Luñez/Annalise Villa, Mike Boyce/Annalise Villa, Mike Boyce/Beaumont Rosewood





	Set in stone

“I see things are going good with Adrian”Beaumont said to Annalise 

“I may or may not be moving away with him”Annalise nervously broke the new to her partner 

“So you’d just leave me here all by my lonesome to fend for myself?”Beaumont asked her

“Adrian makes me feel good about myself and I haven’t had that since Eddie”Annalise expressed to Beaumont 

“Didn’t you say the same thing with my old pal Mike?”Beaumont asked 

“Mike was my first relationship I had since I was widowed”Annalise stayed 

Maybe Beaumont was overstepping his bounds but he didn’t want her to leave 

“Cap and I we’d miss you”Beaumont stated 

“You two mean the world to me”Annalise assures him 

“I hope you do whatever makes you happy”Beaumont says 

“It isn’t set in stone yet but he and I are still discussing it”Annalise answered him 

“There’s a chance you might stay”Beaumont trailed off 

“A possibility but only a possibility”Annalise knew it wouldn’t be an easy conversation


End file.
